Notice me
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Killua, a cada momento que pasa, empieza a sentir la necesidad de que Hisoka le haga caso, desvíe su atención de Gon a él. No sabía hasta que punto necesitaba adueñarse de la atención del mago para sí mismo. Parejas:Hisoka/Killua(HisoKillu) Mención leve: Leorio/Kurapika(LeoKura). Gracias por leer y deja Reviews de apoyo para esta pareja que necesita más empujones para ser notada :D
Hazme caso/Notice me.

El remordimiento de Killua no cesaba en su perturbada, mente confusa y nublada.

Realmente sabía que esto que hacía estaba...mal. Por así decirlo, pero más bien era ÉL el que estaba mal. Estaba jugando con fuego, arriesgándose demasiado por un lado al desprecio de sus amigos, perder los lazos que les unían y estar solo. Y por el otro lado, o una muerte segura, torturas como castigo o también que acabara solo igualmente.

Parecía que por todos lados, él perdía algo.

Mantener esto en secreto era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Mmmhh...es...tate...quieto...aah...-se quejó, intentando apartar la cabeza pelirroja del interior de su camisa, como esa lengua estaba surcando su estómago dando suaves mordiscos.

La risa del mago trajo a su cabeza el recordatorio de quien era. Para su suerte, este pareció entender que no era ni el momento, y desde luego no el lugar oportuno para hacer lo que hacían.

A solo unos pasos Gon dormía profundamente en la otra cama, inocente a lo que ellos dos hacían en aquel hotel, camino hacia una nueva pista sobre el padre de este. Dos habitaciones más adelante, estaban Kurapika y Leorio, que les acompañaban solo hasta medio camino. Para luego, volver a separarse para que el rubio fuera a su misión personal y Leorio consultar a un maestro de medicina nuevas técnicas seguras que la universidad, le recomendó.

Y el quinto miembro provisional del equipo, fue Hisoka.

Este, sin embargo, no se rindió, si por un lado no podía jugar, lo haría por otro. Repartía besos mariposa por el cuello y rostro de Killua, bajo la sonrisa maliciosa pero por extrañas razones casi le parecía a Killua, una típica de un niño travieso, sin maldad realmente. No del todo convincente, pero bueno, el tacto suave y lo que le hacía sentir tanto a él, como lo que emanaba el pelirrojo, era suficiente para querer sentirlo un poco más. Solo era esto, no habían llegado, y seguramente no llegarían a un nivel más alto por ahora. En realidad no lo planeaba hacer en años. Es decir apenas tenía quince años, no estaba tan desesperado por tener sexo con un payaso pervertido, loco, pedofilo y años mayor que él. Soltó un suspiro culpable.

Tampoco debería estar haciendo esto ahora mismo. Dejarse tocar de esa manera, ser besado, acariciado y deseado de forma tan oscura y perversa, como era capaz de ver en los ojos de Hisoka.

No obstante le provocaba un morbo desconocido y adictivo. Miró de nuevo a esos ojos dorados, que no perdían reacción o expresión suya, él se mordió el labio, no con intención para provocarlo, sino por que él se estaba autoprovocando.

Era tan...maldita sea...Hisoka era atractivo. mucho y eso él nunca lo hubiera visto en el payaso meses atrás.

Por que meses atrás esto no ocurría, meses atrás él viajaba con sus amigos tan tranquilo, inocente...al menos más que ahora. Pero él apareció, de nuevo todo giró entorno a su obsesión con pelear con Gon, de ver como había mejorado. Él y el resto siempre estuvieron alrededor del chico pelinegro vigilando que no se emocionara con un combate contra Hisoka. El pelirrojo acabó siguiéndoles y Gon lo permitió, alegando que lucharía con él cuando se encontrara con su padre, hasta entonces sería una "divertida excursión en grupo de amigos".

Había veces que Gon era demasiado tonto...inocente, pero tonto...

Nada fuera de lo habitual ocurría, hasta que Killua empezó a notar más molestia de lo común en que Hisoka estuviera sobre Gon todo el tiempo.

Quizás le molestaba más que el payaso le ignorara por completo. Era extraño...pero notaba que hasta a Leorio le hacía más caso que a él, a veces le decía algo y Hisoka o no le oía o no le prestaba atención adrede. Aquello solo aumentaban las ganas de gritarle, cosa que al menos parecía funcionar para que girará el rostro unos segundos hacia él y le dedicara o una sonrisa burlona, o una frase corta. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la molestia fue tirando más a una pequeña confusión infantil, ¿por qué no le hacia caso?

Una noche estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera, él estaba en medio de Leorio y Kurapika a la par que este ultimo al lado de Gon. Hisoka se mantenía en medio de Leorio y Gon pero bastante más apartado de ellos. En fin, todos ellos hablaban animadamente, incluso incluyeron al payaso en la conversación, siendo de las pocas veces en todo el viaje que se oía a Hisoka hablar más de una frase o dos.

Killua no habló mucho, a pesar de los intentos de Gon o Leorio de hacerle cabrear para reír un rato. Su mente dio vueltas constantes a todo ese asunto de la ignorancia de Hisoka hacia él. Por momentos creyó que era porque Illumi se lo prohibía, sin embargo no parecía ser el caso, era Hisoka después de todo, hacía lo que quería. Y por extrañas razones sintió punzadas de celos, por una parte por su orgullo propio, creía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención, como solía hacerlo con el resto de personas a las que impresionaba con sus habilidades. Bien pensado, nunca escuchó a Hisoka hablar de sus habilidades, sorprenderse como había visto en el combate de este y Gon en York Shin. Recordaba aquella mirada con un brillo de emoción.

También, si lo pensaba, en el juego de Greed Island tampoco se había fijado en él, cuando les miraba el culo era porque el de Gon estaba por medio, seguramente ni lo miraría a él por ello.

Y así continuaron sus reflexiones esa noche mientras, daba rápidas y de reojo, miradas al payaso. Y fue entonces cuando nació un nuevo sentimiento, un deseo oscuro y más bien vengativo, egoísta y propio de un mocoso, de llamarle la atención. Que Hisoka supiera que existía, que le mirara, se sorprendiera, manteniendo las distancias físicas y de acoso si era posible. Era un riesgo a tener en cuenta, poco se le aseguraba que pudiera evitarlo, pero ya había tomado la decisión.

A los días siguientes empezó con su travieso plan, al principio solo decidió hablarle, insistiendo un poco cuando de nuevo, el payaso ignoraba sus palabras. A veces Hisoka le miraba, con esos ojos imperturbables propios de él, sin embargo que se le veía algo sorprendido que las palabras de Killua fueran para él. No pareció molestarle.

Luego vinieron los gestos, en las paradas para acampar, le medio obligaba a ir a recoger leña con él, y a medida de estas veces, hablaban más, acabando en mini discusiones no tan serias, con algún insulto de "Pervertido" por parte de Killua al otro.

Provocando las suaves risas de Hisoka, algo que no era habitual para Killua, al menos provocarlas él.

También sacó sonrisas por parte suya, de ver que el payaso empezó a sentirse más cómodo a su lado. Porque a raíz de esos pocos momentos a solas, empezaron a entablar charlas en las fogatas, pequeñas, a veces serias, otras de burlas de uno hacia otro, o incluso había veces que Hisoka, le hacía trucos de magia. A partir de ello él empezó a interesarse más en descubrir el mecanismo de estos, por lo tanto monopolizaba la atención del payaso bastantes ratos.

El resto había que admitir que, parecían sorprendidos de la repentina cercanía que tenían, a Leorio por otro lado, tan protector que era con Gon, ya le parecía bien. A Killua le dio la impresión de que los demás creían que era una táctica suya para distraer al mago y alejarlo de Gon.

Un pensamiento oscuro, le dijo que tenían razón, que estaba alejando a Hisoka y su atención de Gon. Pero no por amistad, sino para tenerla él. Por que era una atención diferente según la iba observando. Veía que Hisoka se interesaba más por él que no de la forma que otros tenían, algo más en sus sonrisas se iba formando al largo del tiempo.

Sus miradas eran casi constantes el uno sobre el otro, ya casi haciéndoseles raro no hablar, bromear, pelearse ni esos pequeños momentos de muestra del payaso con sus trucos.

Y sobretodo se dio cuenta, Hisoka nunca le pidió una pelea. No parecía interesado en pelear con él como con Gon, o Kurapika, incluso Leorio. Había conseguido una atención diferente, y eso le hizo pensar que era algo especial o al menos inusual.

Alimentó su ego con esa idea.

En su mente mantenía una imagen de que él controlaba la situación, que él controlaba a Hisoka sin que este se diera cuenta.

Y aquello llevó a que se creyera tanto, tanto...que empezó a repudiar al mago. Más bien ignorarlo, dándole respuestas de "Ahora no puedo", "estoy hablando con Gon u otro", etc. Simplemente acabó dejando al payaso de lado para volver a estar más por sus amigos, como se hace con un muñeco del que te cansas, él siempre pensando que el payaso seguiría queriendo hablar con él.

Ja, que equivocado estaba. Nunca pensó en los sentimientos de Hisoka, porque creía que no los tenía, pero su actitud después de ello fue de pura venganza. No física, ni a putadas, simplemente volvió a ignorar a Killua como si nunca hubiesen tenido esas charlas y momentos parciales. Es más, volvía a intentar ir a por Gon.

Aquello fue una alerta para Killua a retomar el control de la situación, dándose cuenta que Hisoka no era tan animal como creía, era salvaje y letal. Pero no le iba a seguir como un perro faldero, si pasaba de él creyendo que lo dominaba.

Killua se arrepintió de haber querido jugar de esa manera, de haber perdido lo que tantas semanas y momentos oportunos tuvo que esperar.

Fácil no fue de recuperar el ritmo. Sin embargo ahora en vez de recibir sonrisas, risas o gestos amistosos, la mitad de lo que Hisoka expresaba era indiferencia. Al final todo iba declinándose a peor...Y volvió el silencio y la ignorancia mutua, ya ni siquiera intentaba separarle de Gon.

Kurapika y Leorio notaban esa tensión entre ellos dos, pero creían más que era por nuevamente Gon. Y este no se dio cuenta, como siempre.

Su sorpresa vino una noche que se separó del grupo, para ir a hacer un pis, pero de paso, acercarse a un río cercano, sentándose a la orilla mirando la luna en solitario. Sus sentimientos entonces eran confusos, se sentía entristecido de que ese payaso idiota pasara de él, cuando debería ser al revés.

No paraba de pensar que aquí el que tenía derecho a quejarse era él, por su fuerza, su talento, su carisma. Solo por el hecho de ser un Zoldyck Hisoka debería admirarlo. Luego la culpa lo abrumaba, y la vergüenza de parecer tan crío y creído, ¿qué más da lo que pensara Hisoka de él? El pelirrojo no merecía siquiera una mirada suya, era peligroso para el grupo, no debía fiarse de él, todo lo que decía o hacía era puro cuento para que bajasen las defensas.

Entonces fue, que sintió los pasos detrás de él, demasiado fuertes para ser de Gon o Kurapika, y demasiado lentos para ser de Leorio. Calmados y fuertes, eran de Hisoka. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose aquellos ojos afilados fijos en él, como si esperaran algo de su parte. El silencio se mantuvo durante mucho rato sin embargo.

No pareció molestarles, al menos Hisoka lo interpretó como una señal de poder sentarse a su lado, y sino, lo hizo igual. De nuevo no cruzaron palabra alguna o mirada, cada uno a lo suyo. Estaban extrañamente cómodos, más cuando vieron que en el cielo empezaron a caer unas estrellas fugaces, atrás de ellos se oían las no muy lejanas voces del resto de sus amigos entusiasmados con ellas.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de, ¿tanto ruido por unas simples estrellas fugaces? Al leerse la mente, compartieron una sonrisa socarrona. Después de ello, Killua le preguntó el por qué se sentaba con él, Hisoka solo respondió: "Por que me aburría."

Eso le hizo pensar a Killua que Hisoka solo le habló por aburrimiento, tampoco era de extrañar, pero entonces ya no era porque le considerara especial. La siguiente pregunta del pelirrojo le sorprendió: "¿Tú también te aburres, Killua?". En aquellos momentos, estaba algo deprimido por la tontería de querer llamar la atención de Hisoka y recibir su indiferencia, por eso, cuando parecía que podría retomar lo que perdió por su exceso de confianza, asintió queriendo averiguar lo que tenía en mente.

En esos momentos también debió incluirse en el ranking de los tontos, no solo dejando a Gon como protagonista, él iría después.

¿Como no se iba dar cuenta de lo que querría Hisoka?

Aún a pesar de todo, de los labios del mago acercándose a su oído entonces, de como besó su cuello y rostro en esos momentos, se apartó. Como era obvio de esperar, no iba a dejarse manosear por él.

No quiso cruzar esa línea, e Hisoka decidió detenerse, cosa que no se esperó. Pero así era, se apartó y se alejó del chico.

Para lo que sigue, fue que Killua empezaba a sufrir los efectos de la temida, pubertad. Y por ello, no podía evitar tocar de nuevo su cuello, oído o mejilla, dónde los labios de Hisoka se posaron hacía días tan suaves...Y tan problemáticos.

Al conocer las intenciones de Hisoka sobre él, ahora a veces recibía esa clase de miradas que le daba el payaso, parecía que disfrutaba de la confusión creada en la mente del peliblanco, por ello se ganaba unas de enfado. Tampoco parecía importarle.

El tiempo continuaba pasando, y Killua empezó a experimentar lo que eran los celos, por sus propios amigos, cuando estos recibían un trato diferente de Hisoka. Es decir, se acercaba demasiado a los otros físicamente, les daba roces sugerentes con todo descaro, siendo repudiado por ellos obviamente. Eso al chico peliblanco no le hacia gracia, porque se dio cuenta perfectamente que eran burlas.

Burlas hacia él.

Pero el cachondeo no le duró demasiado. Noches después, alrededor de una semana, se acercó cuando estaba distraído cogiendo una manzana de un árbol, para picar mientras Leorio y Gon pescaban, y Kurapika buscaba bayas.

Ha de decirse que se armó de valor, dejando de lado la vergüenza. Era pura tozudez mezclada con algo indescifrable que le impulsaba a hacer todo esto, y que tampoco quería pararse a pensar.

Resumido, le saltó encima a Hisoka tirándolo al suelo, y le besó. No fue con lengua, fue más bien aplastar sus labios contra los de Hisoka. Se arrepintió pues notó un dolor en el cuello, que fue una carta algo clavada, por suerte no profundamente, se notaba que el pelirrojo logró detenerse antes de matarlo, porque fue un ataque que no se esperaba, por tanto reaccionó violentamente. Bueno, se ganó la incertidumbre en la mirada ajena acompañada de preguntas, a las que solo respondió con un "Deajate de juegos" y "Ni pienses que te voy a dejar tocarme payaso, pero no les tocaras a ellos". Le volvió a besar después de esas palabras, y él otro respondió lento, parecía hasta asimilarlo, pero no le disgustó.

Fue como un acuerdo desde entonces de verse a escondidas. Nada de sobrepasar los límites, solo besos y algún roce pequeño. En el caso de Hisoka nunca pasaron de las caricias por el pecho o los besos, de cintura para abajo solo le tocó una vez, y recibió un buen puñetazo.

Llegamos a la actualidad, dónde Killua, recordando todo, se sentía mal de haber ocultado tanto tiempo lo que tenía con Hisoka...si es que tenían algo realmente, a sus amigos.

Esta "relación", era clandestina, y no iba a negar que puede que se sintiera mal, no obstante el morbo y adicción que le provocaban los labios de Hisoka, expertos y suaves en su piel o en los suyos propios, era lo único que le impedía poner fin a esto.

De nuevo, se cuestionaba los sentimientos de Hisoka hacia él, igual que al revés.

Ahora miraba a Hisoka que continuaba sus besos por el cuello, ahora bajando a un brazo, esperando a que su joven amante, al que enseñaba en este ámbito, hiciera o dijera algo. Muchas ocasiones fueron así, Killua mirándolo perdido y seguro pensando en ellos como un error.

Tks, eso molestaba al joker. Él quería a Killua, de una forma singular y diferente de al resto, le había costado ver lo que se perdía con él. Antes lo tenía eclipsado y su única afición era Gon, con su inocencia. No podía creerse cómo pasó por alto la presencia de Killua, por la del otro chico. Sobretodo fue gracias al otro, que insistió en hacerse notar, por ello, se ganó con todo derecho su atención.

Y ahora, era su turno de llamársela a él. Viendo que este lugar era incómodo para Killua y quería estar toda la noche o parte de ella junto a él, siendo Gon un estorbo ahora, tomó al peliblanco en brazos. La sorpresa lo hizo reaccionar, el miedo a ser descubierto, le calló.

Lo llevó a su habitación, colocándole sobre la cama, él después reptó por la misma, hasta llegar arriba y de Killua.

-¿Listo para una nueva lección, Killu~a~?-preguntó relamiéndose.

Killua se tensó, rojo como un tomate desviando la mirada.

-Pervertido...ya sabes las normas...

-Hai hai~ no tocar más abajo de TUS caderas~~

-...¿Qué quieres decir?...-preguntó desconfiado, pero con la curiosidad pícara que empezaba a desarrollar por esas "nuevas lecciones" que iba aprendiendo.

La sonrisa de Hisoka, se estiró completamente.

-Ya lo verás~~ -se inclinó para besarle de nuevo.

De acuerdo, vale que esto estaba mal, vale que se estaba volviendo un chico pervertido y que fuera peligroso estar con Hisoka de esa forma.

Pero lo había conseguido, la atención, los toques y quería creerlo, aunque no tardaría mucho en confirmarse, que había conseguido un hueco en la vida de Hisoka. Igual que el payaso se había ganado un lugar importante en la suya, esperaba conservar ese nuevo lazo.

Sufriría. Lo sabía, y lo aceptaba. Era la contraparte de jugar a un juego del que no conocía finales fijos o convenientes. Algún día reuniría el valor para confesar su relación a sus amigos.

Y de mientras, aprendería lo que le estaba enseñando Hisoka.

Pero para usarlo contra él, para asegurarse según pasara el tiempo, que Hisoka seguía manteniendo su atención en él.

Monopolizando a su mago para él solo.

END.


End file.
